Extra Day Off
by Imari-chan
Summary: [Oneshot]Somehow Naruto knew that today would be a bad day but seeing the situation he finds himself in, he can't bring himself to care.[SasuNaru]


**Summary: **Somehow Naruto knew that today would be a bad day but seeing the situation he finds himself in, he can't bring himself to care.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru (ftw!)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, (maybe) Yaoi, language, little bit of fluff.  
If you don't like male/male pairings, this is _not_ something you should read, so you're warned.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. However, I do own this storyline.

**Author's note: **yaaai, this is my second fic! This one takes place when they're 16, and Sasuke never left to go to Orochimaru. naruto is sick and guess who'll take care of him?

* * *

Naruto knew somehow, the moment he woke up, that today was going to suck. Was going to suck hard! Not only did he wake up to fall painfully on the ground, but he was all sweaty and his throat hurt like hell. So when he finally did manage to get up, he got up too fast and he realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Because the moment he did it, a nauseating feeling surfaced and he saw the room spin. He closed his eyes and waited a few minutes for it to pass. 

With weak steps he shuffled to his bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face and then on his wrists. He brushed his teeth with a slow steady pace, before he rinsed his mouth out. When he was done, he coughed a few times before making his way to his shower cabinet to take a warm shower.

After his shower was done he made his way back to his bedroom where he put on his clothes and shivered a little. He wasn't really hungry, so he made his way back to the bathroom to see if he had some medicines for his throat. This was another thing to add to his list, because he didn't have any.

So it was with a pissed off, gloomy face, he made his way to the Team 7's meeting place. Sasuke and Sakura were already there. _Go figure, _Naruto thought, _Kakashi-sensei still isn't here._ He made his way to them both and didn't say anything. Sakura was looking at him weirdly and Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him in the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura greeted.  
Naruto grunted. "Not really." He answered to her. She just looked at him and then at Sasuke, who shrugged indifferently. Naruto sat himself against a tree and sighed, which initiated a coughing fit. Sakura and Sasuke instantly looked at him. "Naruto? Are you all right?" Sakura asked him. _Does it look right I'm all right?_ Naruto thought angrily, while still coughing. When it finally stopped and he got his breath back he replied to Sakura. "I'm fine." In a tone that didn't leave much discussion. So Sakura just nodded and sat down at the base of another tree, waiting for Kakashi. Sasuke, however, kept looking at him with this calculating look. Naruto didn't like it at all. So he did the next best thing since he didn't want to yell, he stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes and continued to study Naruto. He honestly looked, to put it lightly, like crap. He was pale which was in contradiction to his normally tanned skin, and his cheeks were a bit flushed. "Naruto." he called out, surprising both his team mates. Naruto opened one eye to regard Sasuke with and waited for him to continue. Sasuke, seeing that that was all he was going to get out of the blonde, continued. "Are you sick?" Naruto grunted and closed his eye again. "No." he answered. "I don't get sick." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and casually walked over to him.

Naruto was far too busy not moving around to much, to notice Sasuke advancing. He found out when he sat down, that he got a bruise from this morning. _I probably got it when I fell out of bed. This day can't get any worse, _he thought while keeping the pain out of his bruise. He jumped when he felt a hand on his forehead. He cracked his eyes open and found himself looking into obsidian eyes. _Sasuke!_  
"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked and he shivered lightly. He didn't know if that shiver came because he was sick or because Sasuke was touching. _Let's keep it because I'm sick, _Naruto thought while fighting of his blush.

"You have a fever," Sasuke told him. Naruto furrowed his eyes in anger and was about to reply when another coughing fit started. He leaned forward slightly and had his left hand covering his mouth and the other was clutching Sasuke's shirt at the upper arm. Sasuke frowned and held Naruto steady by his shoulders. Sakura came over and looked worriedly at Naruto. "Is he all right?" she asked Sasuke.  
"I'm…fine…leave…me alone." Naruto managed to get out between coughs. His eyes were watering up because the coughing really didn't do much good to his already sore throat. Sakura huffed. "Fine. I was only trying to be nice." And Sakura went back to bridge to sulk. At this point Naruto couldn't care less, she could fall off a cliff and Naruto wouldn't even blink an eye.

Now Sasuke knew something was definitely wrong. Not only did Naruto came here without a smile, he didn't even say 'good morning' to Sakura and was even snarling at her, when she actually paid attention to him! "You know…" Sasuke began in a low voice "…you shouldn't have come here if you were sick."  
"Fuck you!" Naruto snapped in a hoarse voice. The venom laced with it didn't quite reach Sasuke, because whispered, he had to if he didn't want his throat to hurt more than it did now. "I'm not sick, mind your own business."  
Sasuke paid no attention to it and looked at Naruto. "If you stay out here, you'll get sicker by the minute."  
"I. Don't. Care." Naruto grounded out and he saw Sasuke smirk. "So you admit that you're sick?" Sasuke said, but didn't wait for an answer. "Come on." Naruto could only look confusedly at him before he was pulled upwards by him. He dug his nails in Sasuke's shoulder when the dizziness came back.

Sakura saw Sasuke pulling Naruto to his feet and wondered what he was doing. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at her for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Naruto, who had his head lowered and panted slightly. "Are you dizzy?" Sasuke whispered in a rather soft voice. Naruto didn't pay much thought to it and willed himself to make the dizziness go away. So all Sasuke got was a nod and he only turned back to his other team mate because she called his name again "What?" he asked aggravated.  
Sakura looked down at her feet before looking up again, but didn't say anything. Sasuke sighed audibly. "If you have something to say then say it. If not, stop calling me!"

Naruto slowly looked up, when the feeling faded and didn't catch the exchange between Sasuke and Sakura. So he only saw an angry Sasuke and a sad, embarrassed Sakura. He looked between them confusedly before he saw how his nails dug in Sasuke's shoulders. He quickly let go and mumbled an apology, while blushing. _Damn sickness!_ He ignored Sasuke's smirk and his close proximity. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist and turned around, lightly dragging Naruto with him. "Oi!" Naruto yelled but then stopped as his throat protested. "What do you think you are doing?" Naruto whispered furiously.

They passed a confused Sakura and continued to walk. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?"  
He didn't even turn around to answer. "I'm bringing the idiot home."  
"What do I tell Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.  
"What I just told you!" Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honestly Sakura, use your brain more!"  
Sakura flushed a bright red from embarrassment and heavily sat down to wait for Kakashi.

Sasuke continued to drag Naruto back home, gaining a few stares from the villagers. Naruto had tried several times to retrieve his hand back, but without prevail. So he eventually gave up and just followed Sasuke. "Why are you bringing me home?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, seeing as his throat didn't allow him any louder. Sasuke looked at him oddly before turning back. "Because you need to rest." He explained "That's what sick people do; they take medicine and stay in bed until they're better." Naruto nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see.

"I don't have any medicine." Naruto said after a while. Sasuke stopped abruptly making Naruto slam into him. Sasuke slowly turned around. "What do you mean you don't have any medicine?" Sasuke said. "Everybody keeps at least _some_ medicine in their homes." Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, not my _home_."

Sasuke noticed that the way he said 'home'. "Fine. We'll go to my house, seeing as it is closer then the pharmacist. Then we'll go to your house." And with that Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand again and started walking.

Naruto kept staring at the back of Sasuke's head, trying to find out Sasuke's motives for helping him. When his mind gave out a blank he decided he didn't care and just followed Sasuke. _It's not the worst situation to be in,_ Naruto thought, _being in Sasuke's care. No! He's just a friend! And besides he'll probably drop me off at my house and then get back to training. Why would he stay with me?_

Naruto hadn't even noticed that they were already in the Uchiha district, so he was surprised when they arrived at Sasuke's house. Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto in before closing the door behind him. Unlike in Naruto's apartment, here it was warm when you came in. _I have to put on the heater for a good thirty minutes before it's beginning to feel warm._ Naruto put his arms around himself and saw Sasuke already, with his shoes off; walking towards where he thought was the kitchen. Naruto slipped out of his sandals and walked towards Sasuke.

It was indeed his kitchen and Sasuke was boiling water in a kettle. He turned around when he felt Naruto in the doorway. "You want some tea?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke gestured to the living room behind Naruto. Naruto looked confusedly behind him "Sit down there while I'll go get the medicine." Sasuke said and walked past Naruto to walk up the stairs. Naruto's eyes followed him till he was out of sight. He then walked slowly to the living room and took in the sight. It wasn't exactly stuffed with loads of useful shit, but it was somehow cosy, maybe a little homely. Naruto rubbed his eyes. Because he stepped from a cold environment to a warm one, his eyelids were starting to get heavy. He sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable on it. He didn't even notice that the minute he made himself comfortable he fell sideways and fell asleep.

That's how Sasuke found him. Sasuke walked over to him and placed his feet on the couch so he could lay more comfortable. Naruto stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Sasuke smiled at the blonde and placed the medicine on the table before going back upstairs to get Naruto a blanket. He draped it over him and Naruto instantly wrapped himself around it. Sasuke chuckled a little before grabbing a glass of water and bringing it to Naruto. He shook Naruto's shoulders a bit to get him to wake up. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up." Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto mumbled something incoherently. "You need to take your medicine, unless you want to get fever dreams?" Sasuke shook his shoulders a bit rougher and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" he asked confusedly while looking around. Sasuke took a pill and popped it in Naruto's mouth. "Huh?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" he brought his hand to his mouth to remove it but Sasuke pushed it away and trusted the water in his face. "Here. Swallow." He ordered. Naruto grabbed the glass and drank it. He gave it back to Sasuke, who placed it on the table.

Sasuke saw Naruto trying to get up. "What are _you_ doing?" turning the question against Naruto. Naruto just looked at him oddly. "I'm getting up so I can go home."  
Sasuke shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, idiot." Naruto huffed at the insult, but felt happy inside that he could stay. Sasuke pushed him back down on the couch and tucked the blanket till his chin. "Do you want a pillow?" Naruto shook his head and just stared at Sasuke. _Why is he being so nice?_ Sasuke nodded and seated himself in front of the couch, where Naruto laid. He began reading some scrolls as Naruto yawned. "Ne, Sasuke?"  
"Hn?"  
"Why are you so nice?"

Sasuke looked up from his scroll and turned his head a little to look at Naruto and shrugged. "You don't have anyone who'll take care of you, right?" Sasuke asked. "I mean like parents." Naruto averted his eyes to the ground. "No, I don't" he answered truthfully. _No use lying_. "So, _I'm_ taking care of you." Sasuke said simply. Naruto still didn't get it. "Yeah, but _why_?" Naruto emphasized on the why part. "You hate me. Why would you take care of me?"

"I don't…I don't hate you, okay?" Sasuke said looking back at his scrolls. "You're just annoying most of the time." Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke saw it from the corner of his eye. "What are you smiling about?" he asked turning once again to Naruto. Naruto shrugged before rolling over showing Sasuke his back. "I'm just glad someone cares." He whispered to Sasuke but wasn't sure if he heard him. Sasuke heard him, but he just turned his attention back to his scrolls. He couldn't, however, keep a small smile from creeping onto his face.

* * *

He didn't notice he fell asleep, till he woke up from a knocking on his door. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed. He so didn't feel like opening the door to her. "Sakura's knocking on the door." Naruto whispered near his ear. Sasuke nearly jumped up, but thanks to his self-restraint he didn't. He turned to Naruto to find him ten centimetres away from his face. "How long were you awake?" Sasuke asked him, and Naruto blushed making Sasuke's eyebrow go up slightly. "The door." Naruto whispered to him to change the subject. Sasuke sighed again before standing up and walk out of the living room towards the door. 

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away and inwardly sighed from relief. _I can't believe I watched him while he slept! Stupid, stupid Naruto!_ _What if he gets suspicious and wants to throw me out_, Naruto thought and groaned before rolling over again._ Why is everything so complicated? Why can't I just like a normal person? Or a girl at least would be nice…_Naruto sighed and heard the door close. He heard Sasuke and Sakura talk in hushed voices and his curiosity stirred up. _Wonder what they're talking about?_

"I'm so glad I'm in Sasuke-kun's house!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke almost flinch at the high pitched sound her voice made. "Will you be quiet? Naruto is trying to sleep!" Sasuke snapped at her. She just blinked owlishly at him, seemingly forgotten about Naruto. Sasuke sighed and wanted nothing more then to throw her out, but Naruto actually likes her so. Sasuke scowled at the thought. _Stupid bitch, why does he like her anyway? She may have had the highest test scores at the academy, but when it comes to real life she's too selfish to clearly use her brain. What does he see in her anyway?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said it for the third time when he finally responded. "What?" he asked coldly. She flinched. "I just wanted to know why you stopped walking." She said with a sad voice, that didn't affect Sasuke in the least. "Right." That's all he said before he continued into the living room where Naruto lay with his back towards them. His eye twitched. _He's asleep? I let the pink nuisance into my home for him, and he's asleep!_ To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement. Sakura walked past him and toward Naruto.

"Oi. Naruto! Are you awake?" she all but yelled and Naruto groaned while rolling over. "I am _now_." he snarled at her but it didn't effect her seeing as he still couldn't use his voice properly and had to whisper, again. Sakura just took a seat at the two-sitter. She looked hopefully at Sasuke, who ignored her stare and asked them if they wanted tea. "That would be nice, Sasuke-kun." Naruto just nodded, not in the mood to talk. Sakura however, paid no heave to it and just blabbered on. _I suppose,_ Naruto thought, _I have to be glad that it's not me she's actually talking, poor Sasuke. _Naruto inwardly snorted at that,_ the bastard's probably not even listening. _Naruto grinned at that thought. "I talked Kakashi-sensei you were taking Naruto home. He said it was fine, because we didn't have a mission anyway. I was really surprised to find Naruto here, though, because you said you'd take him home. Not to _your_ home." Sakura said this all in one go. "So what if he's here." Sasuke said coldly, returning with two cups of tea. "It's not any of your business if he's here or not, unless you want to visit him." Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something but Sasuke cut her off. "And that means _actually _visit _him_." Sakura nodded "Off course." She mumbled and took the tea from Sasuke. She'd thought that he would have to sit beside her but he just cleaned up the scrolls that lay on the ground and placed them in the bookcase. He then went over them and Sakura felt her hope began to sparkle and…it faded the moment Sasuke sat next to Naruto, who pulled his legs up and rested his head on it.

Sakura finally took a good look at Naruto and noticed that he really didn't look all right. "How are you feeling, Naruto?" she asked, sounding worried.  
Naruto looked her way and whispered. "I'm fine, thanks." She nodded.  
"Why are you whispering every time you talk?" It wasn't Sakura who asked that question but Sasuke. "I noticed before but I just thought it was because you had a headache or something."  
Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure why but I can't really use my voice. I think it has something to do with the fact why it hurts so much." Naruto explained.  
"Maybe you should see Tsunade-sama." Sakura commented. "She can examine you."  
Naruto nodded "Maybe I will. Thanks." Sakura just beamed at them.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's forehead. "You still have a fever. So she'll have to come here." Sasuke said, and then turned his attention to Sakura. "Could you please go get her?" he knew it was low but he really didn't want to leave Naruto alone, and especially not with Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. "Of course, Sasuke-kun." And she stood up to leave. "I'll be right back."  
Both boys nodded and Sasuke stood up to walk her out the door.

When Sasuke walked back in he saw Naruto rubbing his temples. "You have a headache?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "I think it's because of her voice." Sasuke chuckled and walked over to him. "Scoot forward." Naruto looked confused but sat forward nonetheless. He blushed as Sasuke sit behind him so he practically sat in his lap. He stiffened a little when Sasuke's hand reached forward, but he gradually relaxed as Sasuke massaged his temples. "What's the matter? I thought you liked Sakura?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged and leaned back a little. "I thought I did."

"What happened to make you change your mind?" Sasuke sounded genuinely interested. _More a change of gender,_ but Naruto kept that to himself. "I got teamed up with her, _that's _what happened." Naruto said instead. "She can't even see past you. As soon as you were around her IQ dropped below zero." Sasuke nodded understandingly, although Naruto didn't see that. "And not to mention her beatings. God, I swear if she hit me one more time for something that isn't my fault, I'll give her a reason for hitting me!" the blonde said violently. Sasuke just chuckled. "Oi, what are you laughing at?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke only chuckled more. "You know how funny you sound when you threaten someone while you're whispering." Sasuke said while laughing a little. "It doesn't have much effect."

Naruto leaned back suddenly, hitting Sasuke's chest with a dull thud. "Ouch. What you do that for?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed "For laughing at me." Sasuke wanted to rub his sore chest, but Naruto was still lying against it, so Sasuke decided he could live with pain if Naruto stayed like that and presumed his temple massaging.

Half an hour later found the two boys in the same position only Sasuke wasn't massaging Naruto's temples anymore. Instead he had his arms around Naruto while the blonde had _his_ arms on top of the Uchiha's. "Is your headache gone?" Sasuke asked quietly in Naruto's ear. His head was lying on his shoulder. Naruto 'mhm-ed' and Sasuke tried to look at Naruto's face. "You're not sleeping, are you?" The blonde shook his head "Tired." He half-mumbled to him. Sasuke smirked "You'd better wake yourself if you want to prepare yourself for the Hokage. She could be here any minute." Naruto groaned but didn't make a move to move away. "I'm too comfy." Sasuke sighed. "You're hopeless."

_And yet you make no move to move me away,_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Two minutes later they heard a knock at the door and Naruto groaned. _I'm going to have to move, now._ "Get up, usuratonkachi." Although he insulted Naruto, his words lacked the venom they usually had. "I have to open the door." Naruto shook his head like a little boy. "Don't wanna." Sasuke sighed. "Naruto." The blonde still shook his head. "I'll force you to." Naruto vaguely wondered with what, but he didn't have to as the knocking has gotten impatient and so did Sasuke. He stood up and took the blonde with him. Naruto let out a surprised yelp and next thing he knew he was being placed on the couch again with Sasuke hurriedly walking to the door. Naruto sat there blinking for awhile till Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade walked in.

"You look like shit, brat." Tsunade greeted him with a smile. Naruto scowled at her. "Shut up, old hag." He whispered to her. Her smile instantly became a frown "What's the matter with your voice?" she asked him "Why aren't you yelling?"  
Naruto deadpanned at her "I would if I could. And besides, isn't that _your_ job to find out?"  
Tsunade grinned and walked over to him. "Let me take a look at you then."

Sakura and Sasuke went to the kitchen to give them some privacy. "Would you like something to drink?" Sasuke asked her as he rummaged through his fridge. She declined. Sasuke shrugged and closed the door. Then sat opposite her at the kitchen table. "What was taking you so long?" she asked more for a way to fill the silence then actually the answer itself. Sasuke just shrugged again and looked towards the living room.  
"I wonder how long it will take." Sakura asked herself. Sasuke just ignored her and kept staring towards the living room, trying to hear something. _Screw privacy,_ Sasuke thought and walked toward the living room. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ignored her and only stopped when he was in the living room doorway.

What he saw made him blush. Tsunade was examining Naruto, but in order to do that properly he had stripped down to his boxers. So Sasuke could see his tanned skin and his muscles and nearly got a nosebleed. He controlled himself and noticed that Naruto had goose bumps all over him and that he was shivering slightly. "He's cold." Sasuke commented, surprising both Tsunade and Naruto. They turned their heads toward him and Tsunade gave him an irritated look. "I have to examine him," was all Tsunade said before turning back to Naruto and picked the thermometer out of his mouth. Sasuke had to gather all his self control not to stomp over there and whack her for making Naruto so cold. But he just held his cold exterior and regarded them coolly. "You have a pretty high fever, brat." Tsunade commented to him. Naruto looked at her irritated. "What do you want me to do about it?" Tsunade thwacked him lightly for his tone but then turned serious again. "Open your mouth, I want to check your throat." Naruto complied and locked his eyes with Sasuke, while Tsunade was busy. "Say ah." Again Naruto complied and tried the best he could to give a full ah, but all that came out was a raspy sound. Naruto immediately frowned and panicked. _What's wrong? Why doesn't my voice work?_

Sasuke saw the panicked look in his eyes and almost sighed. _Why does he always exaggerate?_ "Calm down, idiot. You won't die from a virus in your throat." It wasn't said in its usual condescending tone, but more a reassuring one. Naruto did calm down slightly but was still wondering why he couldn't use his voice. Tsunade sighed. "You just have cold in your throat, which also explains your fever." Tsunade explained. Naruto looked at her confusedly. "Because of the cold, you can't use your voice completely. One time you can use it the other you have to whisper. I recommend you don't talk at all, or at least when you do. Whisper." She said sternly, at which Naruto nodded. Tsunade turned towards Sasuke. "Why is he here?"

"He didn't have any medicine at home, so we came here to pick them up, but he fell asleep. And because he had a high fever I let him."  
Tsunade nodded once. "Did you give him Advil?" Sasuke nodded "Good. Then he won't need to take a pill." She turned her attention back to Naruto "I want you to stay here till you're better, you got that?" Naruto looked at her and then at Sasuke. "I don't care if he doesn't want to." Tsunade said, understanding what he was trying to say. "You need someone to take care of you and Iruka is visiting his relatives in Sand, and Kakashi doesn't have time for that, neither do I." Naruto nodded.

"I actually planned on having him stay here." Sasuke said to her. Tsunade turned back to him with raised eyebrows but she decided to not ask questions, instead just nodded at him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked politely, as she was cleaning up. She shook her head. "No, I have to get back or Shizune will have my head." At that moment Sakura came in. "Do Sasuke-kun and I still have to do missions now that Naruto is sick?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto is staying here which means that Sasuke stays here also. So no missions for you till Naruto is better." Sakura nodded understandingly. "Well, I have to get going. If Naruto's condition gets worse, contact me," she said to Sasuke.

"Off course." He replied. He walked her out the door and then went back to the living room where Sakura and Naruto were seated. He saw Naruto wrapped around his blanket but was still shivering. Sasuke picked up his clothes and left without a word to go upstairs. He came back a few minutes later with a light blue pyjama in his hands. He gave them to Naruto who changed into them in the toilet.

When Naruto came into the living room he saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. Or rather, Sakura was talking and Sasuke gave the occasional grunt or nod. Sasuke sat in the place where Naruto sat when Tsunade examined him and Sakura was once again seated in the two-sitter. Sakura was telling him about something she and Ino did when they were shopping, or something like that, Naruto wasn't really listening. Suddenly he heard Sakura laugh. "Naruto, that pyjama is way too big for you." Sakura said and laughed again. Naruto scowled at her. If Sasuke didn't know better he would have thought that Naruto looked ready to kill her. _Sickness really makes Naruto cranky, _Sasuke thought bemusedly.

Naruto seated himself next to Sasuke with a blanket draped over him. He coughed a few times and winced. His throat really hurt. "Oh that reminds me." Sasuke said as he searched his pockets. "Tsunade gave me this if your throat hurts." And he fished out a bottle with pills. He gave one to Naruto and then went to get some water. As soon as Naruto had it he swallowed the pill. They talked for half an hour when Naruto started to yawn. "I guess it's time to leave so Naruto can sleep." Sakura said and stood up. "I have a dinner date with someone anyway." Both boys nodded and Sasuke began to stand up to walk her out but Sakura stopped him. "I know the way." She smiled at them and said her goodbyes before walking out and closing the door.

"Wonder who her date will be?" Naruto said out loud. Sasuke turned to him. "You actually care?" he asked him. Naruto shrugged. "Not really. But if I know in advance then it won't be such a shock when she tells me." Naruto explained. "Maybe it's Neji!" Naruto snickered at the thought. "I saw them talking the other day and thought that they looked good together" Sasuke shook his head. "Can't be him," he said simply. Naruto gave him a confused stare. "He's gay." Sasuke said and saw Naruto's face become red. "Why is he gay?" Naruto asked and Sasuke gave him a pointed look. "Because he's attracted to guys." Naruto's face, if possible, became redder and he stuttered a little when he talked. "I know what being gay means, teme. I meant why do you think he's gay?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I saw him and Gaara a little too intimate the other day." Naruto choked on his saliva and his face was a permanent red. "You saw them?" Naruto asked incredulously. "In public?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I walked in on them when I was looking for Shikamaru in the Chuunin Officials Office. And they were-" Sasuke coughed and got a blush on his cheeks. "You know what I mean." Naruto nodded, meaning he did. Naruto thought about it for awhile. "I wonder who else is gay in Konoha." Naruto saw Sasuke shrug, and he realised he said that out loud. "Why do you want to know?" Sasuke smirked "Are _you_ gay?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm not answering that one." His eyes went to the ceiling and he leaned against the back of the couch. "I mean _when_ are you gay?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke too leaned back. "I mean, are you gay when you care about a boy?"

Sasuke thought about that question. "When you just care about someone as friends, you're not gay. But when there's romantic feelings involved, you're gay." Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded. "But how do you know when you have feelings for someone, romantically?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. When that person is all you can think about and you feel weird, in a good way, whenever that person is around. Or your heart rate goes up whenever you see him or her." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not really good with this. So you'll have to ask Sakura." But Naruto ignored the last part and yawned.

"Are you in love with someone if you want to kiss that person?" Naruto asked and Sasuke wondered where he came up with all these questions. He looked oddly at Naruto. "I guess. Where do you come up with all this?" he asked him, but Naruto ignored the question. "I think…" Naruto whispered "I think I know now," and he looked at Sasuke's face before locking his blue eyes with obsidian ones. He leaned forward slightly before leaning back again and yawned to hide his blush.

Sasuke blinked. _What just happened?_ he asked himself, _was he trying to kiss me? Then why didn't I turn away, why was I disappointed when he moved back?_ He broke out of his musings when Naruto shook him a little. "I wanna sleep, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke shook his head lightly to clear his mind and nodded. "Sure. I'll make you a bed upstairs." He stood up but was stopped by Naruto holding his shirt. Sasuke looked confusedly at him, willing him to explain. Naruto looked down. "I don't…I don't want to be alone."

Sasuke's eyes softened and he gently made Naruto's fingers release their hold. Naruto's hand fell on his lap and he didn't look up, because he thought that the silence meant that Sasuke didn't care that he was alone. He blinked when a warm hand grabbed the one that just fell on his lap and he looked up to see Sasuke give a small smile. "I'll stay till you fall asleep, okay?" Naruto face brightened up instantly and he nodded.

"So which bedroom is yours?" Naruto asked when they were upstairs. Sasuke pointed to a door on the right at the end of the hall. "So, which one will I be sleeping in?"  
"The guestroom." Sasuke answered simply. Naruto nodded although Sasuke couldn't see it.

The guestroom was light brown with the furniture in oak. Naruto was surprised the room was dust-free. "You clean every room in the house?" Naruto asked as he was lying down under the covers of the double bed. Sasuke nodded "Once in a while when I don't want to think about stuff I clean the rooms. It helps me forget." Naruto understood and fluffed up the pillow a bit before lying down again and yawn. Naruto saw Sasuke walk towards the desk chair to sit down and frowned. "You can sit on the bed, you know? It's more comfortable than that chair." Naruto said while pointing to it. Sasuke shrugged and seated himself next to Naruto. "Happy?" he asked with a small smile. "Now sleep," he ordered and Naruto grunted but still closed his eyes.

_All that Naruto saw was darkness. It consumed him whole. He tried calling for somebody, anybody, but he got no return. He looked around him but he couldn't see anything. "This isn't funny!" Naruto yelled to whoever heard him. In the distance Naruto thought he heard a voice calling for him, but it was so far away! _

_Naruto started running in the direction of the voice and it became clearer the closer he came.  
**Naruto!**  
Why does that voice sound familiar? It sounded kind of scared now that Naruto thought about it. Was someone in danger?  
**Naruto!**_  
"_Where are you?" he yelled in the darkness. He recognized that voice now. It was Sasuke! But where was he? "Gaah! Answer me! Where are you?"  
**Naruto!**  
The voice became clearer and Naruto started to see a small light. He ran as fast as he could towards it. He gasped as he saw what was there.  
Sasuke was standing there, but he wasn't alone. Itachi was standing there behind him and held a kunai against his throat. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.  
Itachi chuckled. "I see you came to rescue my little brother here."  
Naruto growled at him. "Let him go." He said dangerously low. Itachi chuckled again. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked Naruto._  
"_Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to him. "Get away! He'll kill you!"  
Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving you!"_  
"_Run away!"_  
"_NO!" Naruto didn't care about the strains he put on his throat, he had to make Sasuke see. "I'm not letting him kill you!"_

_Itachi smiled evilly. "What are you going to do about it…kitsune." Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke. He had an unreadable expression on his face then looked at Naruto with hateful eyes. "You're the Kyuubi?" he asked him with disgust.  
Naruto shook his head. "No! NO! I'm Naruto! Not the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke didn't listen. "I let the nine tailed fox into my home?" Naruto continued shaking his head and tears started falling out. "I'm not the fox." He whispered pathetically. "I'm Naruto. Not the fox."  
All Naruto saw were hateful eyes directed at him. He held his head in his hands as he knelt to the ground. "Stop staring at me like that!" he yelled to the ground. "I'm not the Kyuubi! Stop staring!" _

_Next Naruto knew he was being lifted into the air and looked into a pair of obsidian eyes. "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't say anything just smiled at him. Naruto looked around and noticed they were in the training grounds where their team always trains. "Why are we here?" he asked him and Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around "Remember the bell test?" Sasuke said and walked towards the log where Naruto were tied up after the bell test. "It was the first time we were together as a team." Naruto nodded. How could he not? He never had so much hunger before. _Damn Kakashi-sensei and his test, _Naruto thought. His ass still hurts when he thought about Thousand Years of Pain._

_The wind suddenly picked up and there was an evil aura around the grounds. "Sasuke?"_  
"_Yeah, I feel it too." They looked around the trees and tried the find the person but they didn't see anything. "Where do you think it's coming from?" Naruto asked Sasuke and looked over at him. His eyes widened when he saw a kunai coming towards Sasuke. He thought that Sasuke would dodge it but he was just standing there! He tried to yell at him to get him to move but his voice didn't work. _Not now!_ He thought desperately _Sasuke!

_He tried to run towards him but his legs wouldn't move. All he could do was watch as the kunai hit Sasuke and his blood splattered everywhere. _Sasuke!_ Tears were running down his cheeks as he saw Sasuke stumble towards him but sank in his knees and hit the floor. _

"_SASUKE!" _

Naruto shot up in bed and panted heavily. Tears were coming out his eyes. _That was a nightmare? I thought it was real!_ He looked next to him, but Sasuke wasn't there. _Where's Sasuke?_ He stumbled out of his bed and ignored the nausea as he walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Sasuke!" he tried to yell but his throat wouldn't let him. He shuffled down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen while he held on to the wall with his hand. When he finally arrived at the doorway he saw Sasuke by the stove, preparing a meal.

Sasuke felt his presence and turned around only be hugged tightly by Naruto. He blushed of the close proximity of the blonde, but he forgot all about that when he felt tears leaking through his shirt. "Naruto?" the response was a sniff and the arms tightening around his waist. Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from Naruto. He put one hand on Naruto's back and the other on his shoulder. His clothes were damp. "Naruto, let me check your temperature." Naruto shook his head and buried his head deeper in his chest. "Naruto." Sasuke said as a warning. Naruto moved his head so that Sasuke could check his temperature. "Naruto, you're burning up." Sasuke said the moment his hand touched his forehead. "I'm calling Tsunade." But Naruto wouldn't let go so he couldn't go anywhere. "Naruto, let go. I have to call Tsunade."

"If I let you go, you'll disappear." Naruto mumbled "I don't want you to disappear."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confusedly, but then it dawned on him. "Did you have a bad dream?" Naruto just nodded. Sasuke sighed inaudibly. He wasn't really good at the 'cheer someone up' thing. "It's okay, you know. It was just a dream."

"What if it comes true?" Naruto asked. "What if you'll hate me or you die-" Naruto was becoming hysteric. So Sasuke took his head in his hands and bend a little to his eyelevel. "I'm not going to hate you and I'm not going to die, okay? Trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Sasuke saw Naruto nod meekly and he smiled a little at the blond. "Let me call Tsunade to ask what I'll need to do, okay?" Naruto nodded again and let Sasuke go. But when Sasuke went to the phone Naruto grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Tsunade said to bathe him in cold water to make the fever go away. So here he was now filling the tub with water, while Naruto stood next to him. Still holding his hand, by the way. He filled half of the tub and told Naruto to take off his pyjama. Naruto was about to take off his boxers too if Sasuke didn't stop him in time. "You can keep those on!" Sasuke said with a blush on his cheeks. _Damn usuratonkachi, I bet he loves to see me suffer._

"The water's too cold, Sasuke." Naruto said when he stepped in the tub. "That's not my fault. Your fever needs to go down." Sasuke retorted.  
"But does it have to be this cold?"  
"Yes." Sasuke said "Now sit down." Naruto reluctantly sat down and shivered. "It's cold!"  
"You'll be warm in no time." Sasuke replied as he made sure the water was everywhere. Naruto hugged himself trying to get warm. Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead again. "See your fever isn't so high anymore."  
"T-then c-can I g-get out?" Naruto shivered.

"Just a few more minutes." Naruto groaned "You just love to see me suffer." Sasuke sweat dropped at the choice of words. He grabbed a towel and motioned for Naruto to get out. Naruto eagerly complied. Sasuke draped the towel over him and rubbed his arms to warm them. Naruto still shivered, though.  
"I'll go and get you another pyjama. That one is still damp." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke gave him a black one. "I'll be downstairs when you're dressed." Sasuke said and went to the kitchen to check up on dinner. It wasn't burned, thank god, so he quickly turned off the stove and grabbed a plate and a soup-plate. Naruto walked in the kitchen and Sasuke turned his attention to him. "Do you just want soup or rice with curry as well?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just the soup, please." Sasuke nodded and filled the soup-plate with chicken soup. He placed it on the table and Naruto sat down. He then proceeded to fill his plate with curry and rice and seated himself opposite Naruto.

After dinner they sat in the living room watching TV, when Naruto turned to Sasuke. He smiled brightly at him and Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "What?" he asked. "I just want to thank you," Naruto said.  
"Thank me?" Sasuke asked. "Thank me for what?"  
Naruto shrugged. "For being here and letting me stay here." He said, blushing a little. Sasuke smiled, with a tint of red on his cheeks also. "Your very welcome." And he turned back to the TV. Naruto watched him for a second. _Should I do it? _Naruto bit his lip, _I'm doing it!_

Sasuke blinked when his vision was blurred by blue and yellow and felt something soft on his lips. He realised it was Naruto and kissed back. Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke, while blushing a bright red. "Guess you're really thankful, huh?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto huffed and shoved Sasuke's shoulder in the couch. Sasuke chuckled and brought his mouth to Naruto's again. When he tried to get his tongue in Naruto's mouth he pulled back. Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "I don't want you to get sick." Naruto explained. Sasuke smirked. "If I do, I'll have you to take care of me." And that was the only warning he got before Sasuke kissed him again. "It isn't…my fault…if you're…sick…" Naruto said between kisses. And Sasuke just grunted. _Today wasn't so bad after all,_ Naruto thought as he continued to kiss Sasuke, _yeah I got a fever and a bruise on my ass, but I also got a boyfriend,_ Naruto snickered at the thought of Sasuke his boyfriend. "What are you laughing for?"  
Naruto shook his head. "Nothing." He kissed Sasuke's cheek, before watching TV in Sasuke's lap. He sighed inaudibly, _life is good…_

_

* * *

_I know, I know. The ending is lame, but I didn't know how to end it so I just did it like this '. Anyway, Sasuke is OOC, I know, but this isn't called a fic for a reason! So just let me know what you think of it. Thanks!


End file.
